Je ne contiens qu'une seule lettre
by Watashi wa someone
Summary: Chouji-Ino. Une belle histoire d'amour ...


Titre :  **Je ne contiens qu'une seule lettre. Je commence par E et finit par E.**

Auteur :  Watashi wa someone

Personnages : Chouji, Ino et quelques autres en arrière-plan.

Disclaimer : J'admire Masashi Kishimoto pour avoir créé d'aussi merveilleux personnages !

Notes :  C'est un Chouji-Ino. Avez-vous déjà vu ça ? Pas moi ! Il_ fallait _en faire un, ils sont tellement mignons ensemble. Bah, c'est mon avis en tout cas. Si vous aimez pas ce couple, vous avez juste à passer votre chemin. Merci beaucoup d'avance à tous ceux qui liront !

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Je ne contiens qu'une seule lettre. Je commence par E et finit par E.**

_Bon. La première chose que tu te diras, en recevant ma lettre, sera sûrement quelque chose du genre : "Pourquoi il m'écrit à un moment pareil ? C'est dommage car je n'ai pas de temps libre pour lire. Je suis en mission importante." ou alors, si tu es de bonne humeur, tu ouvriras probablement l'enveloppe et tu te demanderas pourquoi j'ai utilisé du papier jaune et de l'encre rose. Le truc, c'est que j'ai emprunté les affaires de ma mère. Tu me connais, je suis pas du genre à acheter du papier à lettre. De toute façon, quel gars en achèterait ? En plus, je savais même pas que ça existait à Konoha de l'encre rose. Bref, passons. Je t'ai pas envoyé cette lettre pour te parler d'encre. En plus, je dois me limiter parce que les services des ninjas facteurs coûtent assez cher. Plus c'est lourd, plus ton argent y passe. Au fait, ils ont une drôle de tronche ces facteurs-là. Tous pareils, avec leurs numéros ! Hum. Je crois que ça me gêne, finalement, de te raconter ça ... _

_Ça suffit. Je me lance, assez perdu de temps._

_Habituellement, je ne parle pas de mes sentiments. Du moins, je les garde pour moi. Sauf que je crois que toi, tu mérites de savoir. Après tout, je tiens à préciser que c'est la chose la plus merveilleuse qui me soit arrivée de toute ma vie. _

_Sauf qu'au début, j'ai cru que c'était une blague. Enfin, j'ai surtout cru qu'elle se moquait de moi. Elle me regardait, me parlait plus souvent et m'avait même invité quelques fois à passer du temps seul avec elle. Je savais bien qu'on était juste amis. Pas plus. Néanmoins, la semaine dernière, j'ai réalisé qu'elle espérait quelque chose de plus intime qu'une simple amitié. Ça m'a tellement étonné. Tout le monde sait qu'avec mon physique de rêve, je fais fuir les filles comme Orochimaru ferait fuir des enfants._

_Qui aurait cru que la belle Ino Yamanaka s'intéresserait au gros Chouji Akimichi ? Certainement pas moi ! Toi non plus, avoue-le. Avec ses longues jambes, ses yeux bleus - t'as déjà vu un regard encore plus beau que le sien ? - et ses cheveux blonds, elle avait de quoi faire craquer n'importe quel gars (hormis Sasuke, évidemment). J'étais pas nécessairement amoureux d'elle mais je la trouvait jolie. Je me permettais de regarder les filles et d'en rêver mais jamais je n'osais transformer mes pensées en réalité. Ça me paraissait légèrement impossible. _

_Donc la semaine dernière, elle m'avait invité à venir garder la boutique de fleurs familiale avec elle. Même si ça me gênait un peu de passer la journée dans un endroit aussi fleuri (ce décor et moi, ça me semblait assez insolite), j'ai dit oui. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle m'avait demandé ça à moi et à personne d'autre. Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a répondu ? Qu'elle avait envie de passer du temps avec moi, tout simplement. J'avais du mal à la croire mais je dois avouer que ça me faisait vachement plaisir. Alors, toute la journée, on a arrosé des fleurs, taillé des petits arbres et coupé des tiges et des branches. Je dois dire que je n'y connaissais rien à rien. Quand elle a vu que j'étais pas à l'aise, elle m'a aidé. Elle m'a même appris certains noms de fleurs. Tu savais que ça existait, toi, du Ikebana ? C'est pas une fleur mais un arrangement floral. C'est plutôt joli et Ino en fait de très beaux. Elle est habile. Habile, non pas seulement avec les fleurs ... _

_Le lendemain, notre Hokage Tsunade-sama nous a assigné une mission. Devine à qui ? À Ino et moi. Personne d'autre ne nous accompagnait. Évidemment, c'était une mission de rang D ; plutôt tranquille mais c'est à croire que le destin nous obligeait à être ensemble. Je suis pas fataliste mais il y a des limites au hasard. Parce que tu sais quoi ? Le jour suivant, une fois la mission accomplie (il s'agissait simplement d'aider une vieille dame à semer des légumes dans son immense potager), une autre mission commune nous a été assignée. Bien sûr. On se moquait de nous ou quoi ? C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à t'en vouloir d'être resté aussi longtemps au village du sable ! Tu nous as laissés seuls, tous les deux, dans la gêne et l'appréhension de quelque chose qui allait sûrement arriver entre nous._

_Néanmoins, il s'agissait cette fois-ci d'une mission un peu plus sérieuse. Pour une certaine sécurité, Asuma-sensei nous a accompagné. Je ne te raconterai pas tout en détail, parce que je dois dire que cette mission m'a un peu ennuyé. Qui est-ce que ça intéresse d'aller construire des ponts pendant une semaine ? C'était monotone et un peu fatiguant. En plus, c'était dans un village assez éloigné du nôtre. Le village caché des nuages, tu connais ? Sûrement. Bref, il y avait un tas de petits cours d'eau à garnir de jolis petits ponts. C'était passionnant. Bon, j'ai fini de me plaindre. J'en viens au plus intéressant. _

_Comme le destin faisait encore des siennes, Ino et moi dormions dans la même chambre. Un gars et une fille dans la même chambre pendant une semaine, ça devrait être interdit ! Demande-moi pas où dormait Asuma-sensei, je n'en ai aucune idée. Toute la semaine, j'ai enduré la gêne qui m'attaquait chaque fois qu'elle me regardait trop longtemps, me suis obligé à dormir même si elle était juste à côté de moi et retenu mes pensées folles qui envahissaient mon cerveau chaque fois qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain toute trempée avec une serviette autour de son petit corps. Je me suis demandé si elle le faisait exprès. La seule chose qui ne me mettait pas dans tous mes états, c'était lorsqu'on discutait normalement. Je peux te dire qu'elle aime parler Ino, quand ça lui chante. Ça tombait bien parce que moi aussi. On parlait de tout et de rien, pendant nos courts temps libres passés dans notre chambre. Un matin, elle m'a dit qu'elle me trouvait gentil. Je n'ai pas trop su quoi lui répondre mais je lui ai sourit. Est-ce que c'était la bonne chose à faire ? Je suis pas trop doué avec les filles. Elle a aussi ajouté qu'elle aimait beaucoup être avec moi. Au début, quand elle a su qu'elle serait avec moi dans l'équipe dix, ça ne l'enchantait pas du tout mais ensuite, elle avait appris à me connaître un peu mieux et elle appréciait qu'on coopère aussi bien. Je ne t'oublie pas, hein. Je sais que vous vous êtes toujours très bien entendu, elle me l'a dit, ça aussi. Hé oui, elle m'a parlé de toi. Elle a un peu détourné le sujet et m'a confié que, seulement, tu étais pas son type. Je me suis demandé c'était quoi, son type. Tu sais ce qu'elle a répondu à mes pensées qui étaient pourtant silencieuses ? Qu'elle aimerait quelqu'un de compréhensif, calme et chaleureux. "Un peu comme toi", qu'elle a ajouté._

_C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis figé. Comme un idiot, je n'ai pas su quoi répondre et je suis sorti de la pièce. _

_Heureusement, Asuma-sensei avait beaucoup de travail pour nous ce jour-là. Assez pour que moi et Ino ne nous adressions pas la parole de l'après-midi. Le hic, c'est qu'il a fallu s'arrêter de travailler pour aller dormir. C'est dans ce temps-là que je me dis que dormir, c'est un vrai supplice. J'ai repoussé le moment le plus possible. Lorsque le soleil m'a complètement abandonné dans le noir, j'ai dû déposer mes outils et rentrer à l'hôtel. Ça ne me servait à rien de continuer. Et ça ne me servait à rien d'éviter le moment où moi et Ino nous nous reverrions. _

_Je suis entré dans notre chambre à elle et moi. Elle n'était pas là. Je l'ai attendu. Elle n'est pas venue. Comme il commençait à se faire tard, je suis allé me laver et je me suis couché. Je me suis presque endormi tout de suite, j'étais crevé. Sans rire, ce que Ino m'avait dit un peu plus tôt m'avait encore plus bouleversé que je le pensais. On m'avait jamais fait de remarque comme celle-là auparavant. J'étais dans un état de choc, un peu comme si on annonçait à Kiba que Akamaru était en fait une femelle ! _

_Pendant que je dormais paisiblement (ouais, mon oeil !), quelqu'un s'est couché près de moi. Comme je lui faisais dos, j'ai pas vu son visage mais je savais que c'était Ino. J'ai pas d'yeux derrière la tête, j'ai juste reconnu sa voix. Elle savait que je m'étais réveillé et elle a dit, en chuchotant :_

_"Chouji, excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas traumatisé !"_

_"Non, ça va."_

_"Tu en es sûr ? Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, je ne retire pas mes paroles ..."_

_Je n'ai pas répondu. Mon dictionnaire personnel ne comprenait apparemment pas de mots pour faire face à ce genre de situation. Sa bouche n'a rien ajouté mais sa main m'a tapoté l'épaule droite. Je me suis retourné ... et nos visages étaient très près l'un de l'autre ! Mon corps m'a alors empêché de bouger. Le traître, comment osait-il m'abandonner dans un moment aussi critique ? _

_"Chouji, à quoi tu penses ?"_

_"Je ne sais pas ..."_

_"Et moi, à quoi je pense ?", qu'elle a fait, comme si on jouait aux devinettes._

_"Que je suis très laid et que tu regrettes de t'être couchée aussi près de moi."_

_"Non."_

_Elle a parut extrêmement sincère. Elle paraissait même un peu outrée que j'ai pensé ça. Elle a alors pris ma main. Moi, comme un volontaire dans un spectacle d'hypnose, je me suis laissé faire. _

_"Tu penses que j'aime toujours Sasuke, hein ?" _

_"Ça me semblerait possible.", que j'ai répondu, pas tout à fait certain._

_"C'est pas le cas. Enfin, plus maintenant. Ça fait longtemps que je pense à quelqu'un d'autre ..."_

_En disant ça, Ino m'a regardé longtemps. Dans les yeux. J'ai soudainement eu honte des miens tellement les siens étaient beaux. Mon coeur battait très fort, j'avais presque peur qu'elle l'entende. Elle était tellement belle dans son immobilité, je ne voulais pas gâcher le tableau. J'ai retenu ma respiration quand elle a de nouveau ouvert la bouche._

_"Chouji, je crois que ..."_

_J'ai attendu quelques morceaux de secondes. Elle était bloquée, la belle blonde._

_"... que ?"_

_"Je t'aime, Chouji."_

_Les mots. C'était ceux-là. Cette petite phrase de trois mots avait réussi à me tuer. Je suis probablement devenu tout rouge, les larmes m'ont monté aux yeux et ma main, qu'elle tenait toujours, tremblait. Y a pas à dire, j'avais vraiment l'air d'un homme. Quel con ! _

_"Ino ..."_

_Elle avait rougi elle aussi. Il faut dire que ça m'a un peu soulagé. On était dans le même bateau. C'était encore plus le cas lorsque j'ai ajouté :_

_"Je pense que tu me plais aussi ..."_

_Oh, là j'étais devenu fou. Jamais je n'aurais pensé être capable de dire ça un jour. Surtout pas si c'était vrai, parce que c'était le cas en ce moment. Depuis un sacré bail, finalement._

_Elle s'est rapprochée encore plus de moi et elle a sourit. J'étais plus qu'heureux et mon corps en faisait témoignage ; je ne tremblais plus et mon coeur se reposait un peu après s'être excité comme un malade. À côté de moi, elle a soupiré. _

_"J'avais si peur que tu ne veuilles pas de moi.", qu'elle a avoué._

_"Pourquoi je n'aurais pas voulu de toi ? Ç'aurait dû être le contraire."_

_"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?"_

_"T'es pas aveugle, pourtant. Ça nous saute au visage dès qu'on me voit ..."_

_"Oh, ça. Écoute, c'est pas important. Moi, ça m'est égal."_

_Elle a fait une pause, puis elle a ajouté :_

_"À vrai dire, tu me plais comme tu es ... je te trouve beau."_

_Là, c'était moi qui était bloqué. J'ai encore sourit et je l'ai regardée dans les yeux en lui disant :_

_"J'aimerais te dire qu'il n'existe aucune fille plus belle que toi."_

_J'ai rougi et elle m'a embrassé sur la joue en disant merci. Elle m'a embrassé, tu te rends compte ? Il ne m'était jamais arrivé rien de plus fantastique ! Je jubilait parce que Ino m'aimait et moi aussi je l'aimait. Un rêve, quoi. _

_La suite, je me la garde. Ça ne concerne que nous deux. J'étais plutôt timide ce soir-là, si ça peut te rassurer ..._

_Ne me réécris pas, je sais déjà à quoi ressemblent vos journées ..._

_Comment ça va, entre toi et Temari ? Ne me cache pas que tu as passé tout ton temps avec elle, c'est inutile. Tu es allé accomplir cette mission près du village du sable uniquement sous prétexte d'aller la voir. Tout le village est au courant. Sacrée Ino ! Je l'adore. _

_Salut, Shika ! J'espère te revoir bientôt à Konoha. _

_(Ça va pas, non ? Pas de bise, t'es pas Ino)_

_Ton ami, Chouji _

_P.S. : Akamaru est vraiment une fille, ne le dis pas à Kiba. Ça le blesserait dans son orgueil ! C'est Tsume Inuzuka qui me l'a dit. Apparemment, Akamaru a de gros organes._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Notes de l'auteur :  S'il y a une erreur avec mes dialogues, faites-moi en part. Les guillemets, j'y suis pas trop habituée. Oh, je sais que mon titre est à chier. Tout le monde a trouvé la réponse, anyway ? Si c'est pas votre cas, voici la réponse : enveloppe. Si vous trouvez que Chouji a l'air d'une fille en avouant tous ses sentiments, c'est pas grave. J'ai trouvé ça moi aussi ... bref, un peu fleur bleu comme fanfiction ! Je l'aime moyennement. Et vous ?


End file.
